


a change of heart

by elcapitan_rogers



Series: Romanogers AU [17]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Akame ga Kill AU, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Blood and Torture, Enemies to Lovers, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Loss of Limbs, Minor Character Death, Torture, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-05
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-03-27 09:15:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 18,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13877808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elcapitan_rogers/pseuds/elcapitan_rogers
Summary: Captain Steve Rogers got captured on his mission by the deadliest of Thanos' general, Natasha Romanov.





	1. Chapter 1

_16 years ago_

 

Eleven horsemen arrived at the border of Wakanda and instantly met by a patrol troop that rode on a back of rhino. They all covered in blue tribal cape but the leader of the horsemen knew better than that. He knew it was made out of Vibranium.

“State your name and your business, Westerner.” The man who seemed to be the leader of the patrol troop said in common tongue.

“I am Joseph Rogers, General of the Eastern Region of the Titan Empire. Lord of Aakon. I came here with a dreadful news from the capital andI would to relay this news to King T’Chaka himself.”

“You can leave your message with me, Outsider.” The leader countered.

“I wouldn’t come here if it isn’t important.”

The leader stopped and thought of General Rogers’ word. The man himself was an important person of the Titan’s Imperial Court and Emperor Thanos’ most trusted military man.

“You must surrender your weapon to us before you cross our border.”

“Of course.” Joseph gave a nod to his men but his most trusted captain disagreed.

“General, I must…” the man with dark skin and eye patch spoke up.

“Fury, we are their guest. We should do as the host ask.”

Everyone surrendered their weapon to the patrol troop before the leader personally led General Joseph to the nearest border village. Joseph and his men were in awe by the Wakandan advanced technology and how they concealed in so well to the outside world. For all the rest of the world knew, Wakanda was only the primitive nation, living in isolation.

They took one of the patrol jet into the capital city of Wakanda. The leader, W’Mari alerted the council of their guest while the Titanian looked out the window to see the beautiful city.

Once they landed at the royal palace, a man in traditional royal clothes was waiting for them with two female warriors stood guard behind the man.

“General Joseph Rogers, welcome to Wakanda. I am Prince N’Jobu. Your reputation precedes you. I heard of your victory over the X tribe in Genosha.”

Joseph bowed before the man. “That was a long time ago, my Prince. It wasn’t my victory alone.”

“Not only brave and noble but humble as well.”

“With all due respect, Prince N’Jobu. I think we have enough presentry and the news I bring is extremely urgent.”

The Prince nodded and led the great general inside the palace and into the throne where T’Chaka was sitting on his throne, surrounded by his advisors. Joseph also noticed a little boy, probably the same age as his own son.

The General and his man bowed before the king.

“What brings your here, General Rogers?”

“I have urgent news for you, your highness.” Joseph informed. “The Mad Titan, Emperor Thanos is planning to weight war against the entire world. He will plunge the world as we knew it into chaos. Those who stand against him will meet with total annihilation. He will not stop until this world is under his feet.”

Joseph knew the news sounded threatening and a group of female warriors surrounded Joseph and his men, pointing their spear at them. The General remained calm as he locked gaze with the King.

“Are you here to threatening me and my country, General Rogers?”

“ _My king, should I kill him now?_ ” The leader of the King’s guard asked in the local tongue.

“I am here to offer you an alliance and I wish to form a Resistance army in order to delay or avoid the war completely.”

T’Chaka held his hand up and his personal guards back away.

“I can’t watch innocent people die or see my own country falling into chaos. I can’t watch the whole burn without doing anything in my power to stop it.”

“So the Mad Titan gone completely mad.” T’Chaka spoke up. “It’s an interesting proposal, General Rogers, but I have to decline. For centuries, Wakanda remain isolation to the world and we would love it to remain that way. Thanos will not set his eyes on us unless we become a threat to him.”

With that, Joseph knew he couldn’t change the mind of the great king. For now anyway. When the war broke out, the king will be the one who seek him out.

 

* * *

 

 

Two months later after Joseph met with the King of Wakanda, war broke out. Thanos marched his grand army into Kree and Svartalfheim. Swiftly earned his first victory, the leaders of both nations surrendered and swore fealty to the Mad Titan.

Joseph was there by his Emperor’s side as Thanos beheaded both rulers. The General could only watch and waited for his time to start the Resistance army. The Emperor appointed Ronan, the Kree, and Malekith, the dark elf as the leader of both nation and they served Thanos loyally ever since.

Once Joseph and his army returned home, the first thing he found was his own son and wife waiting for him at the courtyard. The little boy ran toward him and Joseph lifted him up high.

“Papa!”

“I’ve missed you so much!” Joseph said. “Are you being a good boy to your mother, Steve?”

“Yes! And I ate vegetable!”

Joseph laughed as he walked toward his wife, Sarah Rogers and kissed her.

“Welcome home, my love.” She said. “And you have guests waiting for you.”

Joseph frowned but followed his wife inside anyway. She opened the door to his study room to find King T’Chaka standing in the room with two of his personal bodyguard and the little boy.

“King T’Chaka, welcome to Aakon.” Joseph greated.

“General Rogers, I believe we have much to discuss.”

Joseph nodded and handed his son back to Sarah. T’Chaka also motioned the guard to take his son out of the room as well. Sarah told them that the young prince could play with her son in his room and this place was as safe as it could be.

“So what you said is true.” T’Chaka spoke up. “And I was wrong to turn you down.”

“If you agreed to my proposal, I doubt we will be strong enough to launch a full scale resistance.” Joseph said and gestured for the king to walk to the war table with  map of the entire continent on it. “We already lost Kree and Svartalfheim. Thanos was wise to appoint a radical like Ronan and Malekith to lead his new addition of the grand army.”

The king signed. “We need more allies. I doubt anyone would join us after that swift victory.”

“Asgard and Zandar might hear us out.” Joseph suggested. “They are the only two empire that can go head to head against Titan.”

“We can ask them to join us but we need to do it now.”

“I can leave as soon as you are ready.” Joseph said.

“Then we leave today.”

The General nodded and they both left to prepare for the journey to Asgard and Zandar. Joseph went to his room, cleaning himself him and wore a light armor. Sarah came in and saw her husband. She knew what this meant.

“You have to leave again?” She asked.

“This threat cannot wait, my love.” Joseph replied. “I’m sorry. I wish I have more time to spend with you.”

“Go, General. We will wait for you here.” Sarah said before leaning up to give him a kiss. She knew her husband has his duty and all he did was to protect them.

“I will come back.”

Once they came down, they found that everyone was ready to leave. Steve stood with King T’Chaka and the young prince.

“Lady Sarah, we thank you for your gracious hospitality. And if you and the General don’t mind, I would like to take young Steven to Wakanda as well so he could see the country of his father’s ally.” T’Chaka asked.

“Mama, can I go with papa?” Steve looked up at his mother with his big blue eyes.

“Of course, dear.”

“You can come with us too, my lady.”

“I can’t, King T’Chaka. I have to remain here while my husband is away.”

The King nodded and bit her goodbye. They left Aakon and went straight to Wakanda.

“My King, Queen Ramonda.”

T’Chaka brought up a hologram of his queen and young Steve was visibly excited to see such advance technology.

“My love, you have guests here to see you.” Romonda said and she brought up two more hologram, displaying the guests.

T’Chaka smiled as he turned to Joseph.

“I guess we don’t need to visit them.”

  


* * *

 

 

King Odin Borson of Asgard and Nova Prime Irani Rael, Commander of the Nova Corps were waiting for them at the war room where T’Chaka’s council members were also there.

Odin came with a shocking news that Asgard was also under attack. Apparently, Thanos sent another army up north, led by Proxima Midnight and Corvus Glaive. They also took his youngest son, Loki. Odin already dispatched a team to go find his son. For the Nova Empire, they captured Thanos’ scout troop along their border.

Joseph proposed that they formed a resistance army along Titan Eastern border. They will share all intel. But since their army was lessen in number, they should use guerrilla tactics, chipping away the enemy and minimize their loss.

They were all agree to this and that was the start of the Resistance against the tyranny.

  



	2. Chapter 2

_ 16 years later _

  
  


“Are you sure you prepared everything?” The blonde woman asked her son who was packing his belonging into his backpack. “I don’t want you to forget anything.”

“Ma, it’s not my first mission.” The blond man replied as he folded his clothes into the bag and throwing a couple of gadget in to.

“But it’s your first time to the capital. Who know how much it change since war began.”

“Our son is a grown man now, Sarah.” A voice came from the door. The tall man who shared the same feature with the rest of his family said. “Beside, Steve was trained by the best Aakonian horsemen, Wakandan warrior, and Einherjar berserker. I think he can hold his own.”

“By best Aakonian horsemen, you mean yourself, aren’t you?” Sarah narrowed her eyes at her husband.

Joseph laughed. “Steve will do well, my love. I think he went through the worst already when he ran into a swamp of Outrider with T’Challa.”

Steve snickered when he thought back to that memories. They were just on a patrol duty in Aakon region. Steve’s homeland became a war zone after Joseph declared independence of Aakonion from the Titan rule, turning a fertile land and beautiful mountain length into a barren land. They were ambushed by Corvus Glaive’s hoard of Outrider. The hoard cornered their patrol troop in the forest until Thor came and saved them with his Einherjars.

“I’m going to be fine. I will be home in no time.”

  
  


* * *

 

“General, I believe you heard the news. The Resistance will send someone to cause disturbance in the capital.” The Titan who sat on the black throne asked the redhead woman who knelt in front of him.

“Yes, Emperor Thanos.” She replied. “I already order the City Guards to double their patrol and arrest anyone they found suspicious.”

“I know I can count on you, my dear Natasha.” 

The Emperor dismissed her after Natasha reassured him that no spy or Resistance scum would slip past her. She knew how much this month meant to him, to the man who raised her, taking her in even she was of Aakon, the land of the traitor who betrayed the Emperor’s trust and plunged this country into Chaos.

It was a month where he will celebrate the anniversary of his victory over Kree Empire, Genosha, Latveria, and Svartalfheim. He will also celebrate the total annihilation of Aakon.

_ Oh _ how she still felt the flame of her burning house against her skin. Sometime in a cool moonless night, she could even hear her mother screamed in pain as Alina Romanova was trapped inside her own house. Her own father was slaughtered by Corvus Glaive as he was helping Lord and Lady of Aakon escaped.

After the betrayal of Joseph and Sarah Rogers, Lord and Lady of Aakon. Emperor Thanos abandoned his assault in Vanaheim and Nova Empire. He marched his full army to decimate every town, city, and castle in Aakon Region. Rogers family clearly didn’t plan to fight against the Titan army but retreated to the border instead.

Joseph Rogers sacrificed his land as a battlefield to help keep the Imperial army at bay. But he also sacrificed her family that day too. Her mother wanted them to retreat together but her father, duty bounded, had to protect the keep until everyone got to safety.

His choice to rebel against the Emperor costed her everything.

And now it was her turn to take everything from him too.

“Hey, what’s the Emperor want of you?” A sandy blond hair man appeared out of nowhere and startled Natasha who could easily took the man down.

“What the hell are you doing here, Barton?” Natasha yelled at the man who laid flat on his back. “I order you to take a squad to see the defense of the palace…”

“And find weak spot or anything that can make the rebel infiltrate the palace.”

“And why are you still here exactly?” Nat asked. Narrowed her eyes at the man.

“It’s done.” Barton casually replied as he got up from the floor.

“It cannot be done in one day, Clint.” She scolded. “You know how this month is the most important month of the Empire. And the Emperor entrusted me with the safety of the capital and this palace.”

“Fine, I will run the defense again tomorrow and this time no one will get any notice.” Clint promised.

“Good.”

“Now, now, are we going to have dinner or what?”

Natasha smiled. There wasn’t many people who got to see the bright, genuine smile from the General of the Capital Force. Clint Barton was one of the fews. He was her closest friend after all. They grew up together in the academy where they were trained since they were a child. Well, it was a good life for orphans. It was better than starve to death on the street or got killed before their time. 

They both were the youngest of all younglings and quickly hit it off after the older kids gang up on them, the two weak human child with no superpower. But they hold their own and fought as one unit. They continued to excel in every area together until they caught the eye of Ebony Maw.

Ebony Maw was the member of the Black Order. He always wanted to recruit young child prodigies and he saw that potential in Natasha and Clint. He said Natasha would be one of the greatest spy he ever trained and Clint will be one his best warrior. Thus began the training to become the elite agents.

Of course, their advancement didn’t go unnoticed. Their status as teacher’s pet caused everyone to envy them, including Loki, another prodigy of Ebony Maw. Loki saw them as his enemy, someone who will take the spotlight away from him and he didn’t like to share.

Natasha didn’t care and continued to train hard and study hard with only one goal in her mind. She will get her revenge on the Rogers and the Resistance.

 

* * *

 

 

“Are you seriously inviting them to the dinner?” Clint asked when he learned that Natasha invited two people he wasn’t expect to see at their dinner.

“He’s our master, Clint.” Natasha replied and rolled her eyes at Barton. “And well, I wasn’t expecting that he will bring Loki here.”

“I hate that guy.” Clint groaned.

“And he hate us.” Nat added.

“You do know that he once used his stupid scepter to mind controlled me, right?” He asked. “I made my skin crawl everytime I think about it. He claimed it was just for fun and he was joking with me. He made me murder a guy he captured!”

“If there is any consolation, that man was a rebel spy and he got what he deserved.”

“Yes, Barton. He was just a rebel spy.” A smooth velvet voice sounded from the door and it startled Clint. Natasha quickly threw the knife in her hand at the tall man with black who stood at the door. He easily dodged and stepped inside Natasha’s quarter.

The redhead narrowed her eyes at the newcomer. He was handsome but he got that crazy eyes and menacing look that will scare everyone away. For Natasha, Loki could be charming if he wanted to but he chose to be their archenemy instead.

“Is this how you welcome your guest, Romanov?” The man asked.

“I did not invite you here, Loki. The only reason that you’re here is because Master wanted to have dinner with the three of us.” Natasha countered. “And just sit there, be quiet, be a good guest, or I will throw you off the balcony myself.”

Loki’s mischievous smile appeared and continued to tease her. “Oh, so fierce, so strong.”

“That’s why I’m the general, dumbass.” Nat unapologetically shot back.

Loki groaned but before he could retaliate, a guard came in and informed Natasha that Lord Ebony Maw was here. The three of them stood in line, waiting for their master to come in.

The short man appeared at the door. He wore black and white bazin. His skin was pale and his hair was white. His eyes filled with lies and deception.

“I’m glad to see my children get along well.” Maw spoke up. “It’s been a long time that all of you are at the same place and the same time.”

The three of them bowed their head for their master.

“We all have duties, my master.” Loki replied. “But I am sure Natasha and Clint would have a lot of chance to spend time with you since they live comfortably in the capital.”

“And as I said when the Emperor assigned you with a mission to Vanaheim, it is a great opportunity for you to prove yourself. Natasha and Clint have their own assignment here, Loki. A rather challenging task to be honest.” Maw calmly said as he sat down at the head of the table while Natasha and Loki sat beside him.

“Ah, I heard that the Resistance plan an attack on the capital on the Emperor’s most important month.”

“And I have plan to flush them out.” Natasha added.

“Be careful, Natasha. Citizen from all over the empire will come here to celebrate with our Emperor. There will be hard even for you to oversee everything.” The master warned. “That is why the Emperor called Loki back to the capital. He will be another eye and ear and help both of you.”

Nat and Clint exchanged a look. They knew Loki will give them a hard time and will stop at nothing to make them fail.   
  
  


* * *

 

“Your Highness, I never thought you would join my squad in briefing.” Steve spoke up when he met with T’Challa on the way to the meeting room.

“My friend just freshly promoted to Captain and he will lead a suicide squad into the capital.” T’challa replied. “I think I need to hear about this mission of yours.”

“It’s not a like I’m not coming back.” Steve made face at his friend.

T’Challa laughed but their conversation was cut short when Bucky interrupted them.

“They are ready, Steve.”

The Captain nodded and they headed inside the meeting room. T’Challa took a look at Steve’s team. They were all the finest in espionage. Most of them were trained by General Fury himself. Steve got himself the finest team and T’Challa was a little bit relieved.

He knew his friend was just doing his job, even T’Challa wanted to join him like before, he couldn’t. He was needed here to prepare himself for the succession. His father T’Chaka will soon give up the throne to him.

“It is the most important month of the Empire.” Steve said. “And it is the time for the Resistance to show that the Empire is not invincible. And we have the most important mission of our lives. We need to spark the fire that will give hope to the oppress all around the world!”

The squad cheered loudly.

Oh, Steve was always the inspiration to everyone since they were kids. After the war broke out and Aakon was razed to the ground, majority of the Aakonian took a refuge in Wakanda and some was in Vanaheim. Steve was raised side by side with T’Challa, Shuri, and N’Jadaka. Bucky Barnes and Sam Wilson was always by Steve’s side as well since they were the child of Joseph’s most trusted friends, Captain Michael Barnes and High Priest of Warrior God, Paul Wilson. 

They were trained in every form of combat and weapon, tutored in every arts of war and espionage. Steve focused himself on becoming the best warrior. While Sam devoted his time on becoming the best pilot. Bucky and N’Jadaka were interested in espionage. Shuri mastered in technology while her brother. T’challa had to excel in politics and diplomatics. Everyone had their own kind of weapon.

At the age of 14, Steve and his friends were sent on their first mission outside Wakanda for the first time. And then they had been on the battle every since. They strike hard and kept their enemy at bay. They were mostly stationed in a hideout in Aakon mountain where Imperial troop couldn’t find them even how hard they tried.

They grew in rank and became famous quickly because of the success they brought to the Resistance. Even their method was unorthodox and it mostly went against the plan of joseph and T’Chaka. N’Jadaka quickly gained his nickname  _ Killmonger _ after one ferocious battle where he slaughtered half of Proxima Midnight’s patrol legion by himself. It become his codename after that.  

They all slowly built their reputation and finally all of them got their very own unique codename. Steve’s codename was  _ Nomad _ because of his origin. Sam’s codename was  _ the Falcon _ because of the winged jetpack specially designed by Shuri and made of Vibranium. While Bucky received codename  _ Winter Soldier _ when he led an ambush on Imperial supply caravan deep in the snow mountain as wounded Black Dwarf with his sniping skill.

They were unstoppable but no one couldn’t recognize them or their face. No one knew who they were or how they will strike and that what made them effective.

After two years of successfully leading his mission, Steve was sent to serve under General Fury, the underground intelligence advisor. Steve was authorized to form his own team and he called them ‘the Howling Commandos.” It consisted of at least twenty members and each member was an expert in their field.

It was a long way from the start and now they were tasked with the most important mission ever sanctioned by the War Council.

“We will leave Wakanda in a week. Prepare everything you need, try to pack it as light as you can.” Steve instructed his team. “Hopefully, Princess Shuri’s latest cloaking technology will be ready before we leave.”

“Yes, Captain!”

 

* * *

 

  
  


Natasha abruptly woke up in the middle of the night again, finding herself covering in sweat. Her long red hair stuck to her face and she had to wipe it away before she regained her full conscious. She dreamed about her parents, how they died and how the flame still felt real even after all this year. 

She got out of bed and went downstairs, hoping that the cool air in the middle of the night would stop her from feeling the flame against the skin of her face. She had this kind of nightmare once in awhile and she didn’t expect to have it so unexpectedly. Maybe it had something to do with Loki getting on her nerve earlier. 

Or maybe her fear of failure and the Emperor’s disappointment.

When the cool air couldn’t help calming her mind, Natasha headed straight to the training room inside her compound which served as the headquarter of her unit as well. 

The Red Room unit was created by Natasha as a special task force specifically designed to hunt and kill Resistance spies embedded in the capital and the surrounding area. The team consisted of Clint Barton, Yelena Belova, Amora the Enchantress and her sister Lorelei, Skurge the Executioner, the Abomination, Azazel, Darren Cross, and Maximus. The team that would strike fear into anyone and they were ruthless, showing no mercy as they killed every Resistance on sight, or if they captured someone, they would torture that poor soul for information.

Nat wrapped her knuckles with hand wrap and began relentlessly attack a sparring dummy. This was how sad her life was when a peaceful thing couldn’t calm her. Only violent could. Natasha embraced that part of her. It was the way of her life. Every strike echoed through the empty training room. The strength of her attack was enough to rock the Jabari wood dummy back and forth.

Well, the elite soldiers like the Red Room members needed stronger equipment than the rest of the army.

“I thought there is an attack in the middle of the night.” A voice came from the ceiling.

“How long have you been watching me, Clint?” Natasha asked without taking her eyes from the training dummy.

“I heard your scream.” Clint said as he dropped from the ledge and landed next to his best friend. “Nightmare?”

With Clint, Natasha had nothing to hide. He knew everything about her and he was the only person in this world that she would trust with her life.

Natasha nodded. “It’s about that day. The day I lost my family.”

“Some wound never heal, Nat so don’t be hard on yourself.”

“I can’t let this affect me in anyway. I’m the General of the Capital Force and the leader of the Red Room. I can’t be weak.”

“Weak is the last word I will think about you, Nat.”

Natasha smiled a little and Clint knew that his word got through her. Natasha had been through so much that no one should have this kind of experience. She was strong, the strongest woman he ever know.

“Maybe you should try and get more sleep.” Clint suggested.

“You go ahead. I think Abomination will take his shift now. I think I will go over the reports now.”

Clint just nodded and left Nat to herself. The General got up and headed for her office. The reports from every unit had been delivered earlier tonight but Natasha got no chance to go through it yet. She sat down behind her large desk and pulled one of the files from the pile.

_ North Gate - status normal. 20 refugee families. Detain them for further investigation. _

Natasha signed. There was more refugee coming into the city every single day. War was bad for everyone. Sure, she would love to welcome everyone but she needed to take extra precaution during this festivity month. 

_ South Gate - Capture 2 Resistance spies with bombs. Detain them for further questioning before transport them to General Romanov’s compound. Patrol S5 and 6 do a full sweep on the Southern part of the city. _

_Well, at least she got something exciting to do tomorrow._ Natasha thought.

 

* * *

 

Steve was in a training room with his teammates, overseeing the combat practice. Bucky and N’Jadaka were practicing assembling bomb with Jacques Dernier. Steve and T’Challa were talking about their journey plan and how they should get past the city guards at the gate.

“They probably double the security check and the search every cart.”

“I know. We are still waiting for the news from the capital. If our spies is able to get past the gate, then Shuri’s technology is working.” Steve replied. 

“We are totally depend on her at the moment.” T’Challa said, couldn’t conceal the pride for his sister. “We simply couldn’t hold back this long if it wasn’t for her new technology.”

“Yeah, you are right. Our brute force alone couldn’t match with the strength of the Titan race.”

“Only the Nova and the Asgardian could fight them directly.”

Before Steve could reply, a beep came from Steve’s Kimoyo beads before it projecting General Okoye.

“Captain Rogers, you are requested at the War Room.” Okoye informed.

“Yes, General, I will be there.” Steve replied. “Guess I got summoned.”

“Go.” T’Challa told.

Steve left the room and went straight to the War Room where everyone was there. The Captain realized that it was a serious matter when he saw the look on everyone’s face. T’Chaka and Joseph were arguing about something in Wakandan tongue.

“( _ We have to hold this mission. Otherwise, we will send our elite squad to their death. _ )” Joseph said, clearly didn’t want the Nova Prime, Irani Rael, and Thor to hear about their argument.

“You asking for me, General? My King?” Steve asked in common tongue.

“Yes, Captain Rogers, we would like to discuss the situation of your mission.” T’Chaka said and motioned for everyone to sit down. The War Council members sat down and waited for King T’Chaka to explain.

“There is a grave news from the capital of Titan.” Wakadan King spoke up. “Our spies got captured by the Imperial city guards as they tried to enter the city with bomb parts. Their fate is unknown and there is a higher chance they will be tortured for information. They confiscated our cargo.”

“It is alright. We can assemble our own bomb with parts we can find in the city. But I will find our people and try to get them out.” Steve replied.

“That is not why we call you here, Captain. The council is worried that this mission is likely to fail and it would be a waste of your team’s life to send you in without a new plan.” Joseph explained. “We want to hold this mission until we see another opportunity.”

“We are not going to get opportunity like this again. The whole Black Order and high ranking officers will be in one city and my team could pick them out one by one. We can contain the fight in the capital where nobody will get hurt.” Steve countered. “We spent months preparing for this mission and finally we will strike a huge blow to the Empire, showing everyone that they can be brought down if we banded together.”

“Princess Shuri will not be able to upgrade her cloaking device in time.” Nova Prime spoke up. “And you might walk into a trap, Captain.”

“I agree with Steven. I think the Howling Commandos can pull off this mission.” Thor backed Steve up. “I think the point is that we need to find a way to smuggle our weapons inside the capital without being detect.”

“Lord Odinson, they will not be enough time to come up with new method if we stick to the old timetable.”

“We will stick to the timetable.” Steve insisted. “My team will come up with another method. You do not need to worry.”

“Fine.” King T’Chaka said. “The War Council authorized the Howling Commandos to go on the mission, Captain Rogers.”

Steve nodded.

“And we have one more mission for you, Captain.” Joseph spoke up before bringing up a hologram of a white male with shady looking. “Ulysses Klaue. A black market weapon dealer and thief just stole 0.1 ton of vibranium from our country. I want you to find him, kill him, and retrive the vibranium before it falls into our enemy's hands.”

“Yes, sir.” Steve accepted the mission without hesitation. He heard of this criminal name and it would be dangerous to let that amount of Vibranium out in the open. “But if Klaue can be brought in alive, do you wish for us to capture him?”

T’Chaka looked at his council before he answered. “No, we don’t need him alive. He will bring much danger of we let him live.”

Steve nodded, accepting another mission for his team.

  
  


* * *

 

 

_ 4 years ago from present day. _

 

“Where are we going, father?” Steve asked as they rode their horse out of Wakanda. It was the first time he left the country since he moved to Wakanda with his family. It became home to him and it was the safest place in this world after the war began.

"To see your homeland, of course." Joseph replied.

It was hard for him at first but King T’Chaka warmly welcome them and thanked the Aakonian for their sacrifice of their land as a battle zone, buffering Vanaheim and Wakanda from Titan Empire.

Steve was freshly graduated from military school at the age of sixteen alongside his friends. They will be joining the Resistance army next month and Joseph thought it would be a good time for Steve to have a little break and visit his homeland.

Aakonian landed near Wakandan border still remained its beauty and fertility. There was still small villages along the way until they reached the Ishtar Gate, a narrow passage that would lead to the battle zone. Aakonian soldiers greeted them and opened the gate for the General and his son. Steve could clearly see that his father was loved by his soldiers and he wished he could archived the same thing.

Even though it was nothing but ruins and barren land from so many years of war, Steve could clearly remember everything in his mind. The farmland where wheat field stretched far as the eyes can see. A woodland at the along the mountain foot abundantly filled with wildlives. Steve missed his homeland. There will be time after war to heal the land and return it to its former glory.

If Steve lived long enough to see that day.

Joseph led his son to the mountain path and Steve quickly recognized the area.

“Father, what are we doing here?”

“Your time has come, Steven. Time for you to go down the warrior path like your ancestor.” Joseph explained. “You will climb up the cliff to the sacred temple of Marduk. Along the way you will find challenging tasks that you must defeated them to prove your worth to the god. I will be waiting for you at the temple and make the offering to the god.”

“Yes, father.” Steve got down from his horse and prepared himself. He took only a rounded vibranium shield and a vibranium sword. 

“Good luck, my son. We will see each other again at the top of the mountain.”

“May the gods be with you.” Steve said.

“And you as well.”

Steve watched as his father left before he noticed a group of priests standing near the waterfall. The old man gestured for him to come his way.

“Young warrior, are you here to prove your worthiness to the great gods of the Aakon?”

“Yes, priest.”

“Kneel before Marduk.” The priest commanded and Steve did as he was told, kneeling before the stature of the god.

The priests told Steve to remove his shirt and began to paint a write ritual paint on Steve’s upper body. They began to chant something praised Marduk and the Aakonian deity. When the ritual was done, the priests showed him the way to the proving path.

“May Marduk guide you, son.”

Steve bowed the the priests and began the journey to prove his worthiness to the gods. Steve began the climb and it was tougher than he thought. The cliff was slippery and the water coming down on him was too strong but Steve held on to the rocks and slowly made his way up. It tested every bit of his strength and balance and finally he made it to the top, only found himself in the jungle.

The priests of Marduk was waiting for him with an instruction. He had to kill a mythical beast to prove his skill and instinct. Steve quickly slain the manticore and retrieved the fang and poisonous spine for an offering to the gods.

When he made his way to the temple, he met with the temple guardians who guarded the Well of Power from the beginning of time. The leader challenged him, to prove that he didn’t cheat his way through the temple.

Steve pulled his sword and shield out, ready for their attack. His training with Wakanda warriors, the Einherjar, and Aakonian horsemen made Steve’s superior than the temple guardians and Steve prevailed.

Finally, he was granted the passage to the Well of Power by the High Priest of Marduk. Joseph was waiting for his son at the ritual hall. 

“This sacred well of Marduk will grant the proven one powers beyond his imagination.” The High Priest announced. “The proven one, you may drink from the Well and may Marduk grant the power you seek.”

Steve used his hands as a cup to drink the water from the Well. Steve fell to the ground and began tossing around as the water went inside his system. It caused tremendous amount of pain in every part of his body. But once it was subsided, Steve felt his body became stronger, his senses were heightened. Power surged through every part of his body.

When Steve stood up, he found that he was taller. His muscle was well-defined and he got enhanced everywhere. When he looked at his right shoulder, there was red lines forming a tribal mark.

“How are you feeling, son?” Joseph asked.

“I feel power...strength, surge within me.”

Steve suddenly swung his fist onto the stone column and he broke it in half. He laughed maniacally as he used his newfound strength make a jump onto the ceiling, quickly moved around acrobatically. 

“Wow, I don’t know that I am this strong.” Steve said.

“And now you carried a responsibility of a great warrior, Steven.” Joseph said. “It is your duty to protect the innocent people, protecting freedom, protecting justice and righteousness.”

Steve knelt down in front of his father.

“I’m ready, father.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No beta. All mistake is mine. Please leave kudos and comment.


	3. Chapter 3

Steve always remembered the story of how the human nation of Aakonian was conquered by an outer space invaders who looked to occupy the earth. The Rogers wasn’t the ruling house at the time nor a powerful family either. But they were the wisest. Lionel Rogers surrendered the Aakonian to the Titan invaders, thus forming the Titan Empire on the back of the human.

Once the dominant race, now human lived under the rule of the Titan Emperor. Most human moved to the land to the East Region where the Emperor gave the land to the Rogers to rule. The Titan planned to advance their invasion to Asgard and Nova Empire. They underestimated the power of the two mighty nations and were pushed back. The first Titan emperor quitted his campaign and made truce with Asgardian King and the Xandarian Emperor.

For centuries, the Titan and other countries lived in peace with a mild tension along the border near Asgard and Nova Empire.

When it was time for the Mad Titan, Thanos, to take his throne. His ambition was already out grow himself. He wanted to resume the war his ancestor abandoned. He believed it was his right as the most powerful being on this Earth to rule everyone on this planet. His followers believed him and started to worship him as a god.

The war started when he conquered Svartálfheim and Kree Empire. Then Thanos’ Generals took a simultaneously attack on four front. Corvus Glaive led an army to Asgard while Proxima Midnight marched towards Nova Empire. Supergiant and Black Dwarf took the combined army from Kree and Svartálfheim to the west where Latveria and Genosha were.

Every country struggled to hold them off and the two small nations like Genosha and Latveria surrendered unconditionally. But their leaders never completely gave up and tried to find the way to free their people. Charles Xavier took the best warriors he could find and brought them to Asgard against Magneto wished and the X-men were now declared traitors to the Genosha people. Victor von Doom remained reclusive and cut any tie with every country. He rather stayed out of the conflict if it kept his people alive.

Most people believed that the Resistance will be crush in no time but Joseph Rogers, King T’Chaka, Nova Prime, and King Odin proved that if they united against evil force, they could prevail. 

Many people started to flock to the Resistance side. Some village offered a shelter to Resistance spies and soldiers. They could see hope for the first time under this tyrant emperor.

Steve will not let this spark of hope die as his team will light the biggest fire to the heart of the capital.

They were ready to leave and Shuri rushed in to deliver the upgrade of her cloaking device.

“I hope this work, princess. Otherwise we are doomed.” Steve teased.

Shuri slapped his arm and pouted at the blond man. “It will work! I work day and night for you, you jerk!”

“Shuri!” T’Challa scolded his little sister.

The princess ignored her brother and proceeded to give Steve a hug and wished him good luck. Then she moved on to her cousin, N’Jadaka and presented him with a golden necklace.

“What is this, little cousin?” He asked affectionately as he wore the necklace. “A token of love?”

“No, dummy. It’s your brand new Golden Jaguar suit.” She told. “It’s an upgrade from your current version. Store entirely in this necklace and it will be activated at your command.”

N’Jadaka tried to command the suit with his mind and it appeared right away. He was visibly excited to get a hold of this.

“I got to wear this? I thought it was for…” He stammered before he looked at his uncle and his father.

“For the king, yes.” T’Chaka said. “But the circumstance has changed and you are my dear nephew. You should have the best protection and since you are of royal blood, you can wear it.”

“Thank you, uncle.”

Steve had his man installed the cloaking device into the wagon. They hid all of their equipment in the secret compartment including most of their weapon. Steve carried only his sword while the rest carried only a small weapon to make them look like a traveller, not an army.

The jet dropped them off at the border where they will continue the journey on their foot. The team was joined with a female spy group who will also infiltrate the capital with them. While Steve’s primary mission was sabotage and assassination, the female spy group will gather information for the Resistance.

Now they looked like a group of refugee as they headed west for the capital.

 

* * *

 

“General Romanov, this is the two spies we captured yesterday.” One of the city guards informed Natasha as they brought forth the prisoner. “They refused to talk.”

“Thank you, Captain. You may go now. I will handle them myself.” Nat said.

The guards left and the Red Room members circled around the two prisoners. Natasha didn’t say anything as she stared down at them. Her subordinated started to round the spies, intimidating them. Skurge showed off his mighty axe while the Abomination roared loudly. Azazel hanged himself upside down from the ceiling.

_ It was working _ . Natasha thought. She could smell their fear from where she sat. Her sadistic smile appeared.

“You may start talking now. To save yourself from the world of pain.” Nat spoke up, offering marcy even she knew they will not take it.

They continued to resist as they kept quiet but their eyes never yielded.

“I admire your stubbornness but it’s no use.”

Natasha turned to her subordinates and nodded at Skurge. The Executioner and the Abomination pulled both prisoner up and led them towards the dungeon where the General herself will be extracting information from them.

And of course, Natasha would let them starve, dehydrate, weakened them in every way and make it easier for her to get the information. Clint knew Nat’s method better than anyone. She took time, building their fear and insecurity unlike the other who just directly tortured them. It wouldn’t work against these highly trained spies.

Nat waited out, being extremely patient with her craft. She learned from the best anyway. Three days without food and water, being locked away in solitude and darkness would make people crack easier. Natasha told Clint that she will go outside and inspect the city a bit. 

“Who are you taking with you?” Clint asked, ready his weapon so he could accompany her.

“I will go alone.” Nat stopped him. “Skurge or Emil would attract a lot of unwanted attention. I alone would be anywhere without anyone notice me.” 

“Be careful, General.” Clint warned.

“Always.” She replied with a small smile before she turned to the collection of her weapons and picked the ones she will take with her. 

Clint watched as Natasha concealed all of her blades inside the secret seams of her clothing. Her special designed gun hanged from her thighs. 

“You look like you are ready to kill someone.” The archer noted.

“A girl shouldn’t go into the city unarmed.” She replied. “I will be back soon.”

Nat took her favourite white horse, Oblako or White Cloud, in her native dialect. It was one of the best breed in the entire world. Aakonian was well-known for its strong and magnificent horse. 

Slowly, she rode her horse into the city. Her perceptive green eyes watched and took note on everything she pass. Nothing could escape her keen eyes, even the slightest gestures. She took everything in and calculated the risk, assessed threat, and decided how to act.

The Grand Square was now holding a farmer market and there was a festivity going on. Natasha already ordered her city guards to take extra caution. Some part of her yearned for a normal life like normal citizen. If it wasn’t for war that had been going on for 16 years, this country would be thriving and everyone will be prosper. She missed her time back on the battlefield, where she was in the front line with Clint. She was effectively taking down those evil Resistance Army.

But now, Emperor Thanos wanted her in the Capital, overseeing the security and the safety of the city. He knew her espionage and sabotage skill would be a great countermeasure to deal with the Resistance spies.

She never had a normal life from the start to begin with anyway so there was no point of wanting one.

Her thought had been push back when she finally reached her destination. She lowered her black hood and the guards saluted her.

“General.” They greeted.

“Is your captain here?” She asked.

“Yes, sir.” One of them replied. “He’s in his office, ma’am.”

“At ease. I know the way.”

She went inside the tower. Everyone greeted her eagerly. The Captain stood up immediately when he saw her.

“General Romanov.” Captain Murdock greeted. “We are not expecting you here.”

“I’m not here to give you any assignment, Captain. I’m only here for an inspection and inquiry.”

“Anything you wish to know, ma’am.”

“I believed there is someone who tipped you off about the Resistance spies. Which of my spies uncovered this two pathetic Wakandans?” Natasha asked the City Guard Captain.

“Agent Carter and Agent Carter, ma’am.” The Captain replied. “They came to me with the information and helped us identify which one.”

Nat smiled when she heard the name of her favorite spies. “Hmm, the Carters did their job impeccably lately. No wonder they were able to advance faster than the others.” Natasha turned back to the Captain. “Send someone to get them for me.”

“Yes, General.” 

Natasha looked down from the Captain office to the street below where people were lining up for inspection. Of course, her eyes could quickly notice another Nova spy slipped in. Apparently, she had to do everything by herself again.

The General took of her cloak and ran to the wall.

“Secure the gate!” She ordered before jumping off the wall and landed on the shoulders of the Nova spy. 

He quickly maneuvered to get her out of his shoulders by throwing her into one of the building. If she was a normal human being that would injure greatly. The General quickly recovered and stood on her feet. City guards made a circle around the two of them. Natasha motioned for her men to stand down as she will deal with the Nova spy by herself.

“You think I can’t notice you?” Natasha asked.

“It’s not my lucky day that Thanos’ general decided to oversee the immigration procedure by herself.” The spy retorted. From his super strength and his accent, it confirmed her suspicion that he was off Nova Empire, specifically Xandarian race that was indistinguishable from human. They would make a perfect spy.

“Oh, I was just passing by.” Natasha replied with a smirk on her face. “But I could smell Xandarian from all the way up there.”

“I have no choice but to kill you, human.” 

“Aww, that’s too cute for you to think that you can kill me.” 

The Xandarian roared and attacked Natasha with brute force. It was too direct and the General being the very best that she was, dodging with ease and struck two blows that sent the man to the ground. Her knives were on his back and stomach.

“How?” He asked before coughing blood out. 

“You are no match for me, Xandarian.” She said as she took the sword from one of the guards.

“You! You are one of Thanos’ abomination!” With that insult, Natasha quickly cut off her enemy’s head. The crowd around the area grasped and screamed from the gruesome sight.

Natasha tossed the sword back to the owner. “Put his head on the spike, place it outside the Southern gate for everyone to see.” 

“Yes, General!”

“And seperate the rest of his body to the remaining city gates, put them on a show for the rest of the foreign spies!”

“Yes, General!”

Nat went back inside the tower and ordered to open the city gate once the soldiers cleaned up the street. Captain Murdock finally brought both of the Carters before her.

“General Romonov.” The brunette greeted. “You ask for us?”

“Yes, please sit down.” Nat said and gestured to the chairs opposite from her. “Murdock, leave us.” Once the door was close, Natasha resumed her conversation with the Carters. “Your work as the Imperial spy is remarkable. Two months after your relocation to the capital, you flushed out countless spies, smuggles, weapon dealers...Marduk’s breath, the list still going on and on.”

“We only did our job, ma’am.” The blonde woman replied.

“Yes, the point is you two did and excellent job and I would like to invite both of you to join my Red Room task force. I am still looking for an espionage expert to fill my rank.”

The Carters looked shock by Natasha’s offer and it was not an opportunity to let it pass by.

“We would be honor, General.” Peggy Carter replied. 

“Working with me isn’t easy but as long as you can keep up your good work, we are going to be just fine.” Natasha said. “I will have the city guards help you moved from your station to my compound.”

  
  


* * *

 

Natasha came back to her compound when it was already dark. She tried to do everything as quiet as she could so no one would make a big fuss of her disappearing all day and her reckless fight with the Xandarian.  _ Well, probably Clint was the only who will be fussing all over her.  _ Amora maybe giving her a little scolding for not waiting for backup. Darren would state that he would love to have a little experiment on the Xandarian so she shouldn’t kill the spy.

Nat put Oblako in his stall and kissed the horse on the forehead, unsaddled it. 

“I heard that someone had some fun today.” A silky smooth voice sounded.

Natasha didn’t startle. She noticed his presence since she arrived but she waited out for him to reveal himself. Loki stepped out of the shadow, still looking handsome and dashing as ever.

“As always Loki, it’s none of your business.” Natasha didn’t even turn to him and keep brushing her horse’s mane. Oblako nuzzled with her affectionately. 

Loki chuckled and slowly approached Natasha. “I’m here to applaud you for your job well done, General. Taking down one Xandarian by yourself. It is the talk of the town.”

“It almost sounds like you are disappointed that I’m still alive.” Natasha teased back. 

Loki finally closed the proximity between them and placed his hands on her waist, leaning forward to whisper in her ear. “Oh, I wouldn’t want you dead, Natasha.”

“Get your hands off me, Loki, or I will cut your balls and feed it to my horse.” Natasha hissed.

He laughed but stepped away from her anyway. “There was a time when you rarely let go of me, Natasha.”

She finally turned to face him. Her eyebrow quirked up. “Well, that was a long time ago, Loki, and I’m over it. Besides, you already satisfied my curiosity on the Asgardian.”

Loki sighed before gestured to the horse. “You take good care of him, I see.”

“Of course, I love him but the person who give him to me, not so much.” Natasha said with a hint of tease in her voice. 

She could endlessly tease him. It was always been that way between them. There was a time that she felt like they belonged to one another but that was when she was younger, more naive. When she saw anger and revenge as the thing that made them alike and soon, she discovered that it wasn’t going to work, too much anger and desire for revenge would lead them to their downfall. Maybe it was why Loki hated her because she was the one who break it off.

Nat kissed Oblako’s forehead again before she headed for the exit, feeling Loki’s eyes fell on her hip.

“You know we probably still be in a relationship if you didn’t turn out to be a little brat, Loki.” She said.

He laughed. “I would still interested in you if you didn’t turn out to be a bitch, Romanov.”

They exchanged a smile before Natasha spoke up again. “And you still haven’t tell me why are you here?”

“Maw wants a full report on the Wakandan spies and what information you get out of them.”

“I will deliver the report once I finish torture them.” Nat replied. “I believe you know your way out, Loki.”   
  
  
  


* * *

 

Natasha woke up from another nightmare so she decided to go to the training room only to see Clint and Yelena Belova trying to strangle each other. The General frowned.

“What are you guys doing?” Nat asked, demanding answer.

“Trying to find out who is the best assassin in the Empire.” Clint replied as he dodged Yelena’s attack with the shocking string.

“I’m the best, of course.” Nat replied, crossing her arms and watched them furiously attack each other. 

“Well, try to find out who is the second best.” Yelena corrected and swung the shocking string at Clint’s ankle. “Gotcha!”

Clint yelped before falling down on the mat, drooling because of electric shock. 

“I will find something else to do then.” Nat said and began to head out of the training room.

“Where are you going?” Yelena asked.

“To torture someone before breakfast!”

The General headed down to the dungeon and the guards saluted her, informing her that Skurge and Amora were also downstairs with the prisoners. 

“You two having fun?” Natasha asked as she opened the door to see the Executioner frayed the skin of one spy while Amora made the other watched. She was using her magic to force the man’s eyes opened. The scream of the spy who got his legs frayed was only fueled Skurge’s bloodlust.  _ That should be enough for Natasha to exact every information she needed _ .

“Okay, Skurge, I think he had enough.” Natasha said as she stepped from the shadow into the light. “You can continue fraying him when he doesn’t give an answer that I need.”

“Yes, General.” He replied and stepped back. His hands still held tight to his axe.

Amora forced another man to knelt next to his friends. Natasha picked up her favorite torture knife and twirled it in her hand. The prisoners were trembling at the feet of this fearsome General. This woman masked all of her ruthlessness with her undenying beauty. 

“You know the Enchantress over there can help heal your leg.” The General said. “You are Wakandan spies. Tell me why are you here? Are you in league with the Resistance?”

“We will tell you nothing” The spy spitted at her feet. “How do you know that we are of Wakanda?”

The General grabbed his face and used her other hand to pull his lower lips down, revealing the shining purple tattoo. “You made it too damn easy for me and my men to identify your origin.” She cooed and tilted her head to take a good look at it. “What is it with you Wakandan and your lips tattoo?”

“It’s our way of life. It’s our heritage.”

“If you want to be anywhere and nowhere at the same time.” “You should completely erase your origin.”

“Like you, Human Traitor? Betray your own kind and sided with this tyrant? I doubt that you even remember how to be a human.”

He sadistic smile appeared and with a blink of the eyes, Natasha thrust her knife into the torso of the prisoner who insulted her. He screamed from the pain. 

“Your human leader betrayed my kin first, Wakandan. And since you Resistance took everything from me, I will take yours as well.”

With that said, Natasha pulled his lower lips and cut slice it out. Everyone, including Skurge and Amora, was shocked by her savagery. The man screamed in pain as he tossed and turned one the cold stone floor. Nat stepped on his chest, pinning him there with her foot.

“You know what I love about this knife. It coated with a special poison I acquired when I was on a journey. This poison has its own merit, you see, the wound that contacted with the poison will have no bleeding…” She pulled the knife off. “But it will leave you with immense pain. You can’t heal the wound unless you neutralize the poison and only I have the antidote.” 

“You will get nothing from me.” The one who got stabbed said.

“Maybe you can tell me.” Natasha turned to another man who still kept his mouth shut.

“Please...mercy…” He begged, finally broke down after he witnessed her brutality firsthand.

“Then tell me everything.”

* * *

 

 

“We will reach the Capital in two days.” Bucky said as they will camp out here for the night. “If everything goes according to our plan, hopefully, we will not encounter any surprise.”

Steve sent Dum Dum and Jacques to scout the surrounding area while Gabe and Monty will make sure this area was imperial free while the rest of the team set up the camp. The Captain got down from his horse and let it drink water from the small creek. 

“I hope so too, Buck.”

“Maybe I can scout ahead for us.” Sam offered. “With my wing pack on stealth mode, I can check out the capital defenses.”

“That would be a great idea, Captain.” Killmonger agreed. “Extra precaution never harms anyone.”

“Alright, Sam, you will do a survey tomorrow night and we will revise the plan again according to the information you gathered.” 

Everyone agreed. Bucky and Killmonger said they will hunt for the food tonight. The female spies that came with them were checking on the supplies. Their team consisted of Maria Hill, Melinda May, Bobbi Morse, Jemma Simmons, and Daisy Johnson. 

Hill was Fury’s right hand and most trusted agent. She was task with this all female squad to station in the capital. May and Bobbi were the best combatant of the team. Jemma was the scientist who will support them with anything scientific related. Daisy was their biggest gun because she was an Inhuman. Even though she was an Inhuman, she was not a citizen of Attilan but lived in Aakon with her father since she was a child.

“Captain Rogers, there will be a citizen caravan from the west meeting up with us at the crossroad. Our source confirmed that they are our allies and we can join with their caravan.” Melinda reported. “It would help us blend in.”

“That would be great. Thank you, Melinda.” 

Before May could report something else, a beep from Steve’s Kimoyo beads sounded and a hologram of princess Shuri appeared. 

“Steve, we just received another news from the Capital. May, you should listen to this news as well.” She informed. “You might as well get your whole team.”

May nodded and went to get everyone. Steve could notice the emotion on her face and it must had been a dire situation. Everyone quickly gathered around Steve and May except for the people who were scouting and hunting duty.

“What is it, Shuri?”

“An Imperial Messenger just appeared at the village near Wakanda western border and sent one of our spies back. The two that got captured earlier.”

“How is he?” Sam asked.

“Extensive physical and psychological torture. He lose his left arm and there is torture wound everywhere. His lower was cut out. He is barely alive right now.” Shuri replied. 

“What about the other one?” Steve asked.

“The other one came in box.” The Princess showed them the remain that came in the box. Steve frowned when he saw it. “Yeah, there is only his head, his fingers, and his lower lip.”

“Who in the world would be capable of committing such savagery?” Steve was obviously disgusted by the thought of someone who would harm people like this. Even it was war but his side never treat people like this, especially the prisoner. They were treated with fairness, even when it came to execution, they were granted swift death. Not this... _ inhumanity _ .

“That would be one of Thanos’ favorite general. Our spy managed to get her name out. Her name is Natasha Romanov, General of the Capital Force and City Guards.”

“She is of Human Race?” Bobbi asked.

“Yes, she is.” Shuri confirmed. “We had no information of her origin but she has a remarkable military accomplishment and it is very disturbing how she got to her current position.”

“I guess she killed thousands of people to get here.” Sam retorted. 

“You can say that. And she also sent a message in Aakonian language, scribed on the back of our spy.” Then Shuri showed them the message from General Romanov.

_ To all the scumbag Resistance. _

_ If you ever set foot in the Capital again, this will be the last time we will send you a warning. Their body will be torn pieces by pieces alive that their soul will not be welcomed by Ereshkigal  in the afterlife. _

_ Natasha Romanov, General of the Capital Force and City Guards _

Steve’s teeth clenched as he finished reading the message. Anger coursing through him like never before. Even five years of war and hardship, Steve never experienced such cruelty before. 

“Steve, your father and my father are planning to pull this mission off. He already ordered all the Resistance spy in the Capital to lay low for the time being.”

Steve looked at his teammates and now he was faced with another hard decision.  _ Should they continue with the mission or retreat back to Wakanda? _ He knew it in his heart that he wanted to carry out this mission regardless of the risk.

“I will carry out this mission, Shuri. But for my team members, they can decide on their own if they want to come along with me or not.” Steve said.

“We are with you, Captain.” Sam said and the rest of the Howling Commandos nodded in agreement.

“This is our only chance to make a statement for everyone who live under the oppression of this tyrant.” Melinda May said. “It’s our job and we will finish it, Princess Shuri.”

“I’m sorry, Shuri. Please tell my father that we can’t turn back now.” Steve said.

“Alright, be careful. Only contact each other vis Kimoyo bead and my secured comm link, okay?” Shuri firmly reminded them again.

“Sure, thank you for the news.”

They ended the communication and everyone looked grim. With General Romanov alerted of their plan to infiltrate the city, it would be harder, almost impossible, to execute the mission now. But Steve knew he had to find the way for his team to get in.

 

* * *

 

 

They met up with the caravan May told them about. Now their cover would look more believable with the elders and children. They were from the Western border near Genosha. The leader’s name was Logan. Steve sensed that the man was more than meets the eyes.

“You should do something to mask that gunpowder smell, kid.” Logan said to Steve when they were alone. “If I can smell it, those sniffing dogs would smell it too and you will put these innocent people in danger.”

“I know, Logan.” Steve replied. “We will send out a scout today. If we can find a way in, we will separate from you guys.”

“And if you can’t find a way in?”

“You have my word. We will not risk your people’s lives.”

Logan nodded, apparently satisfied with the answer and didn’t press for anything more.

When they camped out that night, Steve, Sam, Killmonger, and Bucky headed out on a scouting mission. The darkness was a convenient cover for them to sneak near the city wall. Sam took to the sky with his stealth wing pack. Steve, Bucky and Killmonger were in their vibranium-made uniform so no one would detect them.

“How does it look up there, Sam?” Steve asked. 

“Not good, Cap.” The Falcon replied as he circled around the city with full speed to avoid detection but his goggle will send images back to Shuri for more analyzing. “There is no weak point. No place for us to climb up while we are carrying our gears.”

“What about the guards?” N’Jadaka asked.

“At every gate, there is at least 50 men standing by and two guards every 50 meters. It’s like they prepared a welcome party for us.”

“There must be a way for us to get inside.” Bucky said. “We can get through the sewage.”

“There is a tunnel leads to the cliff but there is also 100 guards or so.” Sam reported back.

“So there is really no way we could get in.” Steve concluded. “Then there is only one way for us to get in.”

“Steve…” Bucky warned. 

“I know, I know…I promised Logan I won’t bring any harm to his people.” The Captain said. “What about we snuck all other weapons but things that contain gunpowder?”   


“That could work.” N’Jadaka agreed. “Once we get inside, Sam can come back and used his wing pack to transport them into the Capital.”

“How about everyone get inside safely without alerting the guard and innocent people can live happily ever after?”

All four warriors startled and pulled out their weapon., getting into formation almost instantly like they did it for hundred times. In front of them was a tall man wearing something like a sorcerer with cape and robe.

“I come in peace, Resistance.” The man said and held his hands up.

“Who are you?” Steve asked.

“I’m Dr. Stephen Strange. Sorcerer Supreme. I sense your presence and come here to offer you all a helping hand.” The stranger asked.

“How do we know it’s not a trap or that you side with Thanos?” Sam asked accusingly.

“Because, my friend, I am on the side of life and balance. The Emperor and his Generals disturbed that balance, preying on the innocent. I have watch from the sideline long enough. It is time for us, the sorcerer to fight back.” Strange explained his intention. “Every sorcerer in my Sanctum offer you any help you need, Captain Rogers.”

“How do you know my name?” Steve asked, still skeptical about all of this. His experience told him that there was nothing this easy and it will be a trap.

“I know a lot of things, Captain. Like i said, I have been watching for a long time.”

“How are you going to get us in?” Killmonger asked. 

“Through this portal, which will be my Sanctum. Or you can say a hideout.” 

The four of them looked at each other.

“I don’t like this but it is the only way.” Steve said. “I will go with him first and if it is what he said it is, we will come and get you guys.”

“Aye, Cap. We will get everyone ready.” Bucky told.

Steve watched as Dr. Strange opened up a portal with only a simple gesture. When the Captain looked inside, he found that it was a house and it didn’t seem to be imperial soldiers waiting for them. Steve followed the sorcerer into the portal. He was bracing for an attack but it appeared to be none.

It just seemed like a normal house with magical object on display everywhere. He noticed a few men were chatting around the area. 

“Do you satisfy with this?” Dr. Strange asked. “You can trust me, Captain.”

“What do you get out of this?”

“For you to eliminate those who disturb the balance and bring peace back to this realm.” 

Steve nodded. “That I can do.”

Strange rubbed his hands together, visibly excited. “Now can we go get your friends?”

“Of course.”

Everyone was ready by the time Steve and Strange came back to get them. The Howling Commandos and the female spies managed to get inside the city unnoticed. Steve thanked Stephen again for his help before they headed out to their own hideout. Hill led her spies to another side of town for a separate hideout.

The Howling Commandos arrived at a place that seemed like a bookstore. Steve knocked on the door and they waited for someone to open it.

“Are you sure this place is secure?” Sam asked. 

Before anyone could answer, the door swung opened. “Yes, it is secured, Mr. Wilson.” 

A man appeared from the shadow. He had the most friendly face they had seen since this mission started.

“Please come in.” He said. “The cart can go into the alley. I will lead you to the loading dock.” 

The team came in while the man led Dum Dum and Pinkerton to the back. They reappeared again from the bookstore office. The team looked at the man who greeted them, waiting for some explanation. The day was already weird enough. Suddenly they got a sorcerer ally and now they were supposed to make this a base of operation.

“I’m Erin Koenig. I am the keeper of this base.” The man finally introduced himself. “Before I can get you inside, you all are going to need this.” He pulled out a necklace with a crystal pendent, each one had their specific design. “This is your lanyard. I will grant you access to our base, unlock all facility.”

Koenig started giving out the lanyard to everyone. Steve got a star like crystal pendent. He inspected it closely and noticed how the unique marking seemed to shine in the dark. If he wasn’t mistaken, it was an Aakonian crystal and the metal holding was made of Vibranium.

Koenig led them to the hidden entrance behind the bookshelf. There was a biometric handprint scanner and a slot to place their crystal pendent. He showed them how it was operated and when they finally got inside the base. It was larger than they expected. Koenig gave them a little tour before everyone went to their designate room to get some rest.

But Steve asked for a way to the communication center.

“Secure channel 7, authorized code SR3159.” Steve told the system.

_ “Authorization confirmed. Captain Rogers, we will redirect you to Wakanda.” _

Steve sat down and waited for someone to respond to his call.

“Steve!” A familiar voice sounded before Shuri and T’Challa appeared on the hologram. “We thought Koenig will report that you are dead.”

“Thanks for the vote of confident, Shuri.” Steve replied with a smile.

“I’m glad that you are alive, my friend.” T’Challa said. 

“Is my father and King T’Chaka there? I have important news to report.”

“They are here.” Shuri replied.

General Rogers and the King of Wakanda appeared on the hologram. They were both visibly relief to see Steve alive and well.

“Father, my King, we are successfully infiltrated the capital and we are now in one of our bases.” Steve reported. “We also gained an ally. They are the one who helped us into the city. He called himself the Sorcerer Supreme. Have you heard of him before?”

T’Chaka and Joseph looked at one another before the General spoke up. “We came across someone who used that title before and he is a  _ she _ .”

“We only knew her as the Ancient one.” T’Chaka explained. “We met her before we started the rebellion. She declined our invitation to join but it seems that Masters of the Mystic Art has a new leader.”

“Can we trust them?” Steve asked.

“We can trust them, Steve. Since the beginning of time, their order’s goal is to safeguard this earth from someone who seeks to destroy it or bring the imbalance to the universe.”

“That’s reassuring.” 

“Anyway, we will give you a couple day to settle in and establish your cover. I hope that the cover that Agent Koenig prepared for you will be enough.” Joseph said.

“I’m sure it will be enough, father.”

“Very well, we should cut the conversation short before someone picked the signal up.” T’Chaka interrupted. “We will contact you again, Captain. May Bast and Marduk watching over you.”

  
  


* * *

 

 

The Enchantress was reading her book in her room at the north tower of the Red Room compound. It was a quiet night that she intended to relax after a long day. But then she sensed something strange, something mystical. 

There was a surge in magical power, on a level that she didn’t feel it for almost 3 years now. After one of the Zealots killed the mysterious Ancient One.

She closed her book and headed downstairs to find Lorelei. But it seemed that her younger sister also noticed the surge as well.

“Should we alert the General?” Lorelei asked. 

“I already did.” Amora replied.

“What is it?” Natasha who just appeared from her study room asked.

“There is a surge in magical power. Someone has been opening portals for several times.” The Enchantress reported.

“Can you pinpoint the location?”

Amora shook her head. “No, but I can narrow down the area.” 

“Let’s go.”

Natasha had Darren Cross monitored the location from their HQ while she took Amora, Lorelei, and Clint with her to investigate the area. Once they arrived at Bleecker Street, they went to the roof for a better vantage point.

“It should be somewhere around here.” Amora said. “I sensed some with great magical power went back and forth by the portal around here.”

“Is there any sign...or symbol we should be looking out for?” Natasha asked.

“I doubt they will leave one in plain sight, General.” The Enchantress replied. “Still, they are a threat to the security of the capital unless they join us.”

“We will find these threat and eliminate them.” Natasha said as she looked into the night. “You go back and mark the area on the map. I will send the Carters and Cross to do some surveillance.”

“Yes, General.”

“Clint, have our spies position in this area and report everything back.”

“Roger that.”

“Lorelei, tomorrow we are going to see Loki.”

 

* * *

 

The next day, Steve sent Bucky and Sam to infiltrate the Immigration department and planted the report of their arrival into the system and stole some paperwork for future use.

Now that everything was set, everyone started to live the life of their cover. Steve and Sam were working in the bookstore. Bucky and Killmonger (now called himself Eric Stevens) were working at the nearby convenience store. The rest of the team also worked in the same area and it led to the conclusion that the whole block belonged to the Resistance and people supported them.

They didn’t need much convincing when the Resistance always gave food and supplies to the poor people in the area. They also provided protection from thugs and mafia. They had no love for the Emperor or his soldiers that had been extorting and harassing them.

Steve put on his white t shirt and a pair of khaki pants as he started of the day by helping Koenig arranged bookshelves and carried heavy stuff that was delivered today. It was all too dull for them but it was a part of their job while waiting for an assignment.

Steve sat behind the cashier and read on of the book to kill the time. Not many people came to bookstore anyway when the whole area was for poor people.

It was boring until the bell rang, signaling the arrival of a customer. Steve looked up from his book and his jaws immediately hit the floor.

“Hi…” that was all he could manage to get out of his mouth when he looked at the beautiful brunette who just came in. She had that kind brown eyes. Her lips was red. Her body has all the right curves. When she smiled at him, Steve felt like his heart was jumping off his chest.

“I was told I can find rare books and novels here.”


	4. Chapter 4

Steve still stared at the woman until Bucky elbowed him. Steve went to her, swallowed hard as he was trying to find his voice. For some reason, this beautiful woman took his breath away. There was something about her. Something about her smile. It was so pure and innocent.

Someone he didn’t expect to find in the Capital.

“Yes, we have large variety of books. Do you look for anything in specific, Miss?” Steve asked.

“Do you have _Carmenum di Amatus_?” The brunette asked.

“I thought that one was banned.” The Captain replied.

That cute smile appeared on her face again and Steve’s heart skipped a beat. “But do you have it?” She insisted. Her beautiful brown eyes let him know that she knew he had the book.

“Let me check for you.” He said before he led her through the section. It was his first day working here but he will find Carmenum di Amatus for her even he didn’t know where it was.

“Should it be in Romance section?” She helpfully suggested.

Steve felt his cheek reddened. “Right, I’m sorry.” He said and led her to said section. “It’s my first day working here.”

“I figure.”

Steve quickly searched through the shelves until he found her the book she wanted. It was the last copy of said book.

“One Carmenum di Amatus for you, milady.” He said and presented the book by bowing before her.

The brunette laughed. “You are cute that you can get away with anything.”

Steve smiled brightly at her compliment. He knew that women tended to love his innocent boyish look. Many had said it.

“I’m Steve, by the way.” He introduced himself and reached his hand out.

“I’m Peggy. Peggy Carter.” She shook hand with him.

“Nice to meet you, miss.” He replied before taking a look at the book in his hands. “What is this book about anyway?”

“It’s poem about love.” Peggy explained.

Steve opened the book and started scanning through the pages. “ _On aching branch do blossoms grow, the wind a hallowed breath_ . _It carries the scent of honeysuckle, sweet as the lover's kiss_ . _It brings the promise of more tomorrows, of sighs and whispered bliss_.”

Peggy chuckled at his choice of poem before taking it from his hands. “Of all those magnificent poems, you picked this one?”

His eyebrow quirked up in a challenging way. “You have a better one in mind?”

Peggy sighed and started flipping through the pages as she leaned against the bookshelf. “Of course.” She replied and started reading from the book. “ _His lips on mine speak words not voiced, a prayer. Which travels down my spine like flames that shatter night. His eyes reflect the heaven's stars, the Maker's light. My body opens, filled and blessed, my spirit there..._ "

This was indeed a more beautiful poem. This was the best of the book anyway. Steve sighed and finished the poem for her. “ _Not merely housed in flesh, but brought to life._ ”

Peggy’s smile widened. “And you say you didn’t know the book before.”

“I was just trying to stall so I can spend more time with a beautiful lady like you.”

Steve noticed how she blushed. She looked so cute and Steve knew that he totally had a crush on her. You could say that this was a love at first sight. _Well, maybe it is too early to call love_.

“If you are a fan of Romance, may I suggest something else as well.”

Steve proceeded to suggest all the good romance literature to her. Peggy ended up load of books in her arms.

“How much is this?” Peggy asked.

“6 Titan golds and three silvers.”

She paid him and Steve just noticed how many books she just brought.

“I can help you carry it back to your home.” He offered.

“That would be great. Thank you so much.” Peggy said. “Is your boss alright with this?”

“You just spent 6 golds here. I think he would be fine with it.”

Steve’s plan was to use this opportunity to survey the Capital and this was a perfect disguise. Steve, a perfect gentleman that he was, helped Peggy carried everything. They got a chance to talk about many things before they arrived at her compound.

“You live here? Is this your house?” Steve asked as they approached the front gate. His blue eyes widened. She must been one of the riches in the capital.

“It’s where my unit lives. I stationed here after I got promoted.”

“Huh?”

“You can leave the books here. The guards will help me carry them inside.” Peggy told.

Steve handed the books to the guards. “I should go now. My boss would probably ask for me.”

“I hope we can meet again, Steve.” Peggy told.

Steve gave her a bright smile. “You know where to find me, miss.”

Before Peggy could say anything, someone called her from the inside of the compound. A huge guy and a blonde woman appeared, judging by their clothing, their were Asgardian.

“Peggy, boss is looking for you.” The man spoke up and when he noticed Steve standing next to her, he headed toward Steve. “Is this street rat bothering you?”

“No, Skurge, he helps me carried books I purchased from his bookstore.”

“Get the hell out of here, street rat.”

“See you again, Peggy.” Steve bid her goodbye before quickly left the scene.

The guy must be the Asgardian famous warrior, Skurge the Executioner and the woman next to him must be the Enchantress Amora. Steve heard about them from Thor.

_What are they doing here anyway? And what kind of unit Peggy was in if it is involving the Executioner and the Enchantress?_

That was another mysterious to solve next time he saw her again.

  


* * *

 

 

When Steve arrived at the bookstore, the whole team already waited for him downstairs. King T’Chaka and General Joseph had an assignment for them.

“And I thought we are going to wait for a couple day.” Steve said when he saw them.

“This is an opportunity we cannot pass.” T’Chaka replied before pulling a hologram of two people to show to the team. “This is your targets, High Priest Kulan Gath and Businessman Jerome "Jerry" Jaxon. They will attend the opening of an opera at the Royal theater tonight.”

“We suspected that Kulan was taking bribe from Jaxon.” Joseph explained. “Jaxon wanted a holy land in the Northern region because of the rich mineral and valuenable gem mine recently found in the area. People has been conducted a protest ever since but with Kulan’s help, Jaxon is able to acquire the land and forced people out of their houses and destroyed an old temple to the Goddess Ishtar.”

“They forced people out of their houses?” Steve asked, feeling the sudden anger coursed through him. “Is it still winter in the North? We are those people going to live?”

“Our allies already dispatched help but they can’t do anything with Jaxon and his company.” Joseph replied.

“Your mission is to infiltrate, gather information of their deals, and eliminate both target.” T’Chaka concluded.

“Roger that.” The Howling Commandos answered.

* * *

 

It wasn’t like they never these kind of sudden mission before but this time it was different. They needed everything to be perfect and they had to plan everything in short amount of time. Bucky and N’Jadaka were scouting the Royal theater and Sam made a full scan of the building from the sky.

Lucky for them, Maria Hill was able to get her hands on the tickets for 4 of them. Bobbi and May will infiltrate the building and plant the weapons for them.

Jacques and Gabe will create a diversion by their explosive, allowing the assassins to escape. If everything went according to plan, they should be home before midnight.

Steve, Bucky, Killmonger, and Sam will get inside and they already put on their finest tuxedo. Their newly designed combat suit made out of vibranium by Princess Shuri was stored within their necklace, can be activated with a mental command, and materializes all over their body in the matter of seconds.

The best thing about it was that it could slip through any metal detector.

The four of them arrived at the Royal Theater. The four assassins activated the Kimoyo bread to scramble the surveillance. Their eyes scanned through the crowd, identifying any armed enemy. Once they were inside, Steve contacted Maria Hill right away.

“Hill, we’re inside the building. Retrieving weapon now.”

“Roger that.” She replied. “Moving to the security room right now.”

They moved to the marked location and got their weapons. Bucky and Killmonger also got poison darts to use on their targets. Steve and Bucky sat at their seat while Sam and N’Jadaka went to their position.

They had to wait until the play started but Maria kept report the situation. Their targets were in the luxury box and there was at least 40 guards between them and the targets.

Steve and Bucky moved out.

“Maria, prepare to kill the light in the hallway when I give you a signal.” Steve told the spy.

“Ready at your command, Cap.”

“Eric and I are in our position now.” Sam reported. “Ready when you are.”

Steve and Bucky activated their combat suit with mask covered their face and readied their weapon.

“Maria, on three.” Steve signaled. “Three, two, one.”

The light went out and in the next couple second, Steve and Bucky already took down half of their enemy with Sam coming from another side of the hallway. N’Jadaka already snuck his way inside the private room and killed their targets with poison. When the Golden Jaguar came out, light turned on, and there was blood and bodies dropped everywhere. Steve, Bucky, and Sam coated with blood.

“Targets eliminated.” N’Jadaka reported.

“Jacques detonated the bomb.” Steve ordered through their comm.

“Aye, Cap.”

They quickly headed out through the back of the stage as the bomb went off at the street in front of the Royal Theater. The four assassins slipped back into their tuxedo before disappeared into the night.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

“Hmm, they make quite a mess, don’t they?” Natasha spoke up as the Red Room squad arrived at the Royal Theater.

The General looked around and saw that her City guards were already secure the perimeter, keeping the civilians away. The fire department almost put the fire out.

“This is not their real target.” Clint said.

“They set the bomb down here, in the sewage. Too far away to do any actual harm to people.” Darren reported as he flew up from the opening. “It collected the remaining of the bomb and residue. We should get more information tomorrow.”

“This is just a distraction.” Natasha still looked at the building. “Something I would do to drew people for my actual target.”

“General, we found multiple dead bodies in the building, including High Priest Kulan Gath and Businessman Jerome Jaxon.” Peggy reported as she came out with Yelena.

“Can any camera pick up the attackers?” Natasha asked.

“No, ma’am. It looks like they use some kind of high tech signal jammer.” Peggy replied before show Natasha the footage on her tablet.

The General frowned as she watched the footage. “That is no use. Can you identity the killing method?”

“For the two main targets, it was poisoning.” Amora chimed in as she regrouped with her team. The rest was killed by knife or brute force. The guys who did this are no ordinary killers. They are highly trained, a professional assassin even.”

“There are more than a couple of guys.” Peggy added. “Everything is too well organized.”

Natasha kept quiet and listen to the information for her subordinate. Everything pointed in one direction here. It should make Natasha afraid of what to come but she smiled. Finally, something she could do to past the time other than catching low level spies. This was something different. Something that the Emperor tasked her to do.

 _Let’s the hunt begins_.

She turned back to her subordinates and said, “The Resistance is here.”

 

* * *

 

Joseph and T’Chaka praised them for job well done and that there was no casualty nor collateral damage. Steve gave all the credits to his teammates who did their job perfectly. T’Chaka said that this was the only first job and there will be more targets for them to take out to weaken the Empire before the Resistance could launch their strike.

“We’re ready, my king, just find us the target and we will eliminate them.”

The list of targets came in everyday. Some was hard. Some was easy. But they did their job impeccably and successfully eliminate every target and complete their mission. No one knew who they were or found any trace.

But that was their life at night. During day, Steve and his friends had another life to live. For the Captain, he continued to meet a certain beautiful brunette at his bookstore. They started to get close and feeling began to develop.

Steve knew his feeling for her was genuine so he asked her out. When Peggy said yes, his heart felt like it was about to burst of his chest.

Since then, they went on a date every chance they got and Bucky and Sam teased him every time, Steve prepared to go out or making gift for Peggy. Their Captain couldn’t seem to get rid of that happy smile.

“See Peggy again?” Sam asked.

“Yep.” Steve replied as he got the bouquet of flowers from the table and left the bookstore to pick Peggy up from her home.

Steve knew this relationship might not last as long as he wanted because the double he lived and how Peggy served the Empire. It might end up with them fighting one another but he wanted to make it last as long as he could.

Steve walked to the Compound she lived and informed the guard that he came to pick Peggy up. They told him to wait at the gate. While Steve was waiting, he met with Skurge the Executioner again and the Asgardian frowned at the street rat.

“You again?” Skurge asked. “She will not end up with someone like you, Street Rat.”

“This comes from someone who got friend zoned himself.” Steve shot back.

“Friend zone?”

“Come on, don’t tell me that you didn’t feel anything for Lady Amora? You follow her around like a puppy dog.”

Skurge rolled and grabbed Steve’s throat, lifting him up easily. Steve had to hold back to hide his superhuman strength. He pretended to struggle, trying to get out of the strong grip.

“Skurge!” Peggy’s voice came from behind the Executioner. “Leave him alone!”

Skurge made face and dropped Steve down. Steve pretended to fall on his butt and looked hurt. Peggy rushed to his side while she was scolding her teammate. Skurge made face and stomping off.

“Wow, you have quite a colleague there.” Steve sarcastically remarked. “And this is for you my lady.” The Captain presented her with the bouquet of flowers.

“Oh, Steve. It’s beautiful.” She exclaimed and took the flowers into her arms before took smelled them.

“Not beautiful as you.” Steve flirted and it made Peggy blushed.

Peggy told one of the servants to put the flower in her quarter before she left with Steve. The two strolling their way through the main street.

“I’m sorry about Skruge earlier.” Peggy said. “He has a bad experience with lower class people.”

“Well, not all of us in the slum are bad, you know?” Steve replied. “We are just trying to make our living in this world. Not everyone had the gift of a great warrior.”

“I know, that’s why I find that you are really interesting, Steve. For a guy who can make it into the military, with all those muscle of yours, you choose books.” She laughed at the end of her sentence.

“Trust me. I tried to enlist a couple years ago.” He lied, even how much he wanted to tell her the truth. But he couldn’t. “But in all seriousness, Peggy, maybe you should find a new group of people to work with. Someone who truly protect the weak.” Steve suggested.

“I can’t chose my colleges, Steve.” Peggy shook her head. “Not when the General recruited me into her team.”

Steve’s curiosity peaked. “Which general?” He asked, praying in his mind that her boss wasn’t the one who caused all kind of trouble to the Resistance spies.

“General Natasha Romanov.”

His eyes widened. _Oh shit!_ “Oh! Oh!!!!!” He exclaimed, looking shock. His defensive mechanism told him to call it quit on this relationship before he jeopardized this mission. But the spy instinct in him told him to use her for more information. “Is she the general who brutally killed the Xandarian spy a week couple week ago?”

Steve felt bad that he had to do all of this. To lie to this wonderful woman. He wished he had a chance to be who he really was when he was around her. But now that she revealed that information to him, Steve had to keep on lying.

“Yes, but in her defense, she was only doing it for the safety of the people in the capital. The spy had plenty of bombs with him. It was enough to blow up the whole block, Steve. Innocent people can get hurt.”

“Is that why you join her?” Steve asked.

“Yes, I hope that my work can help protect the innocent people.”

Maybe there was a chance to convince Peggy to join the Resistance and showed her the truth behind their war, the truth behind the beautiful mask of the Empire. Steve had to show her how rotten the society had become and how the riches preyed on the poors.

He had to try.

 

* * *

 

Natasha just left the meeting with all the captain of the City Guards. She was hoping that she could have lunch with Clint before she left to meet with her Master, Ebony Maw.

But as she made her way through the corridor she found a servant carried a beautiful vase of flowers passed her.

“Whose flowers are those?” Natasha asked.

“It’s Miss Carter’s, ma’am.” The servant replied. “A young gentleman gave it to her earlier before they left together.”

“Is Peggy dating someone?”

“I saw him came here a couple of time, ma’am. But I guess you can call it a date.”

Nat smiled and dismissed the servant. She never forbid her subordinate from having a romantic relationship as long as it wasn’t interfere with their work. Having a normal life was a good thing in their line of work. Something to remind them that killing and lying were not all there was to life.

She will ask Peggy again when her teammate came back. Natasha had to know if the guy was really good for Peggy. Even she couldn’t find someone for herself, she could still look out for her friends.

Clint always teased her for her picky tastes of men. But Natasha wanted to find the right one. Someone who could excite her and also made her feel like this world could be a better place if he was in her life.

It was hard but she will find him one day.

The rest of Natasha’s day was completely boring. It was the first time in many years that she was on the receiving end of her master scolding, mainly because of the amount of Resistance spies crawling the shadow of this city and the increase of amount of assassination and sabotage to the important people who supported the Emperor.

Nat told that she was trying her best to hunt down those criminals but it was hard when you battling the shadow. Her work was harder when she couldn’t predict their next move. Whoever they were, they were highly trained operatives with enough support to fund their mission.

Whoever they were, she will flush them out eventually.

Clint could notice how Natasha was brooding when she arrived at their compound. He didn’t try to ask what was bothering her. Natasha thanked him for that. The General had another mission in mind right now and that mission was prying in to Peggy’s love life.

She found Peggy in her quarter and her teammate was actually singing. Natasha knocked on the door and startled Peggy.

“General.” Peggy greeted.

“You seem happy...and distracted.” Natasha noted as she stepped inside the room. “And that is one messy wall.”

Peggy smiled shyly as Natasha inspected the wall. It consisted of all information and timeline of each assassination. Peggy seemed to handle her job very well.

“Can you pinpoint their location?” Natasha asked as she traced her hand on the line that connected each incident.

“Not yet. But I’m close.” Peggy replied. “And I have a list of the potential next target.”

The spy handed the paper to her General who quickly skimmed through every name.

“Justin Hammer?”

“Yes, Mr. Hammer just arrived at the Capital the other day and since he produced weapons for the Imperial Army, he’s probably their biggest target.”

“Alright, I will have Yelena and Darren shadowed him.” Natasha replied.

“I will find them, General.” Peggy vowed.

Natasha smiled. “I know you will.” She said. “But I also need to ask you about something. Who’s the guy who gave you flowers?”

Peggy blushed at the question. “You know?”

“I saw the servant carried the flower up to your room so I have to check on you.”

“He’s the guy I met at bookstore. His name is Steve and he’s cute. A perfect gentleman. A smile to die for and well, he knows how to make a girl feels special.”

Nat whistled. “Seems like a boyfriend material.” She noted. “I didn’t mean to pry but as long as he didn’t get in the way of your work. You can see him whenever you like. But let your teammate know if you are off with him so we can find you.”

“Thank you, General.”

  


* * *

 

The Resistance managed to slip through Natasha’s deadly grip for countless time and it bothered her to no end. She almost had them for the last two times of their encounter. The General knew someone in the capital must have aid them otherwise they won’t be able to hide for this long.

Ebony Maw granted her a permission to do the _purging_ if necessary. This will grant her Red Room squad and the City Guards to shoot first and ask later. She permitted them to do so.

Natasha will do anything for the security of the capital and her Emperor.

After all, it was Emperor Thanos who granted her all of this. He even gave her the superpower, turning her into one of the superhuman. She was just graduate from the military school with Clint and Ebony Maw pledged for their skill and their loyalty to the Empire. The Emperor permitted them to go to the sacred mountain where the Titan first made land from the sky.

It turned out to be the Titan’s secret lab where they created a serum. A replication of the water from the well of power but it wasn’t as perfect as the well itself. It was enough to give her and Clint a superhuman ability.

Clint had his perfect eyesight and accuracy while Natasha had her super strength and agility. They made a perfect killer combination. They started out as an assassin then they quickly climbed the rank and Nat made it to the top. Clint was never the one with great ambition like Nat. He settled with her leading the team with him being her biggest support.

Nat knew how hard to fight shadow but she will flush them out. It was only a matter of time. But today, her biggest mission was to follow Peggy as she will meet with the guy she told him about. She wanted to see with her own eyes to make sure the guy was really good for her friend.

When the guard informed her that Peggy left the compound. Natasha took the roof and followed Peggy to the path of the town she would consider a slum. She watched as Peggy reached a guy who was giving out treats to poor kids. He was being really nice and kind to the children.

He greeted Peggy with a genuine bright smile. It complimented his boyish look. The blue eyes, the bright smile, and that muscular body, they were sure making every girl swoon. The General watched as they said goodbye to the kids and headed inside the bookstore that guy must have been working at.

The guy seemed nice enough but Natasha would love to know more of him so Natasha came here again the next day after she sent Peggy on an errand. She didn’t bother hide her presence and she could notice how everyone tensed up when they saw the famous General walking down the street.

Natasha took note of everything and her presence was enough to spook someone. She remembered their faces and will make sure she had someone trailed them.

  


* * *

 

 

When Gabe noticed her, he notified the who team right away. Koenig locked down every entrance to the underground base. Steve and Bucky tried to look normal but Steve knew his friend was having his gun ready under the cashier desk.

“Everyone stands down.” Steve said through his comm. “If she wants to kill us, she would bring more people. Act normal.”

Steve went back to arrange the bookshelf and looked through the window and she the famous General of the Titan army. Natasha Romanov or the Black Widow. Her red hair looked like flame when it met with bright sunlight. She was indeed a beautiful woman with creamy skin and delicious curves. She was every man’s fantasy. Except for being the deadliest warrior second only to the Black Order.

She opened the door to the bookstore and Steve didn’t miss the way Bucky tensed up and looking at her suspiciously. Steve put the book down and went to greet her.

“Welcome, ma’am, how can I help you?” Steve greeted with a bright smile, hoping that she wouldn’t notice it was a fake smile.

“You can tell your friend to stand down.” She told Steve as she motioned to Bucky who kept staring at her.

“Ma’am, everyone is entitled to be a bit tense when the General visit their store.” Steve tried to play it out as a joke and luckily, General Romanov smiled.

“I know I am intimidating but I didn’t come here to take anyone’s head.” She indifferently replied before looking at the tall blond man directly. “Unless you have something to hide.”

“Well, we are only a humble bookstore. What can we hide here anyway?” Steve was playing naive and his boyish looked made it more believable than Bucky.

“Well, we will never about that, won’t we?” She replied. “But that is a discussion for another time. I’m here because I heard you are seeing one of my subordinates and want to make it clear for you. If you hurt her in anyway, you will wish you never been born.”

Steve swallowed at her direct threat but what else he could expect from the General. “I can promise you, ma’am. Hurting her is never my plan.”

Natasha seemed to please with the answer. “Good. And go clean yourselves up, you will have a dinner with my team tonight at my compound. My Red Room members would love to make their statement clear as well.”

Steve was shock at her demand and there was no way to decline. He just nodded and Natasha left as fast as she came in. When she was out of his sight, Steve turned to Bucky who was as shocked as him.

“What the fuck just happened?” Bucky asked.

“I seems like this is a chance for us to pinpoint all Red Room member.” Steve replied. “I think I need to go prepare myself for tonight.”

“Dude, you’re walking into a trap.” The Winter Soldier said.

“I know, Buck but I has no choice.”

 

* * *

 

 

Koenig, N’Jadaka, and Shuri were helping Steve with an attire for tonight. He needed to look dashing enough, but he also needed to look like he could afford the clothing as well. It was hard when Steve could look good in everything and made them look expensive at the same time. Steve decided to just go with light blue shirt and khaki trousers.

Shuri whistled when Steve stepped out of the fitting room. N’Jadaka and Sam were equipping Steve with spying equipment. They wanted the face of all Red Room member including their powers and abilities. Shuri will be analyzing everything from her lab in Wakanda.

“Are you sure they are not going to detect these thing?” Steve asked. “Otherwise, I will walk right into my gallow.”

“Can you trust me on this, Steve?” Shuri sighed. Steve always skeptical about everything until he got to see it in action. Like the time she made him a new combat suit and now he trusted it with his life.

“Fine.” He replied. “So you can assert everything that you see?”

“Yes, it will capture the energy wave around each people. Human, Titan, Superhuman, Kree, or Asgardian are all radiating different energy.” Shuri explained. “But for their powers or abilities, you have to exact those information by yourselves.”

“Got it.”

Steve adjusted everything again. Koenig gave him a horse to ride to Natasha’s compound. The guards gave him a look but took his horse away for him. Another guard led him inside to meet with the General.

“Steve! What are you doing here?” A familiar voice asked.

Steve turned and saw Peggy was walking toward him. She was surprised to see him.

“The General didn’t tell you? She invited me for a dinner with your team.” Steve told.

“Are you nervous?” She cupped his face when she noticed the grimace on his face. “Don’t worry. Everyone will welcome you as their own.”

She leaned up and kissed him on the lips, making his nervous go away. It was the first time they kissed and

“Let’s go.”

Peggy took his hand and pulled him toward to the dining room where Steve was met with the whole crew. General Natasha was sitting at the head of the table with a man with sandy blonde hair and a woman Steve remembered that she was Amora, the Enchantress.

His eyes quickly looked around the room and taking in everyone of the Red Room members. Natasha got up from her seat when she saw Steve.

“Ah, the guest of honor! Everyone, this is Steve…” Natasha introduced him to everyone. “I’m not sure I catch your last name.”

“Steve Grant.” Steve replied. “Nice to meet the colleagues of Peggy.”

Natasha introduced Steve to every single member of her team. Clint Barton, her closest friend. Yelena Belova the spy, Amora the Enchantress, Lorelei the Seductress and sister to Amora, Skurge the Executioner, Emil Bronsky or the Abomination, the mutant Azazel who looked like a blue demon for Steve, Darren Cross the scientist, and Nebula the adoptive Daughter of Thanos.

It turned out to be one of the most stressful night of Steve’s lives. He had never been in enemy territory in this kind of situation where the enemies welcomed him like this. Everyone seemed eager to know the man who stole Peggy’s heart and they asked a lot of question. Steve had to get his shit together and think before he answered them.

Steve just hoped that Shuri get every information that she needed.

 

* * *

 

Natasha kept her eyes on Peggy’s boyfriend and studied him closely. She learned a lot from the conversation he had with her teammates.

He seemed sincere and honest with his answer and gestures. She couldn’t detect lies but she noticed how he tensed up every time a question got to personal. Steve selected every answer carefully. It was suspicious for Natasha. She also noticed that Steve had a bearing of a noble blood. There was no way he could be just a street rat like Skurge claimed.

Maybe he was fallen out of fortune. Or he did have something to hide.

She was envy of the way Peggy could find such a man or to be specific, a chance to find someone she loved. Nat had tried for many times but none had worked out. Loki, Alexei...urgh, she even tried it out with notorious playboy, billionaire like Tony Stark.

But nothing could compare to the way the guy looked at Peggy with such love and adoration. His eyes was sincere. Those genuine smile.

She wanted a man like this but from her position of power, she knew she will not have a chance to meet someone like this.

  


* * *

 

“How was your dinner with the General, Stevie boy?” Bucky asked when Steve arrived at the Resistance Base.

“I had never been this stressful in my entire life.” Steve replied. “I’m sure that they are trying to crack me and I thought they figured out who I am for a second.”

“You did a good job lying your way through the whole dinner, Steve.” Shuri’s hologram appeared next to Bucky.

“Yeah, and you gotta kiss that beautiful woman.” Sam spoke up from the report he was trying to file.

Steve blushed at Sam’s comment.

“Anyway...” Shuri steeled the conversation back to their mission. “You should be glad that I was able to scan every member of the team and make a profile of them. You did a great job in tricking them to reveal some of their power.”

A set of holograms appeared in front of Steve, containing profiles of the Red Room members. But the one person that they couldn’t gather info on was the General herself. She must be more powerful than her teammates to be able to lead them like this.

“How are we going to fight with them?” Sam asked. “They are several level above us.”

“We fight in the shadow like we always do.” Steve replied. “We know who they are now and what they can do. We just have to avoid direct skirmish with them.”

“The more important question is are we going to take them out?” N’Jadaka spoke up as he paused his video game.

Steve frowned as he tried to battle with the moral within him but he came to a conclusion. “If you have the chance, take them out.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Carmenum di Amatus is the name of the book in Dragon Age Inquisition and the poem is from the game as well.

**Author's Note:**

> No beta. all mistake is mine. Sorry for bad english. Needed beta/proofreader


End file.
